


甜与权力

by DyingDeeP



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingDeeP/pseuds/DyingDeeP
Summary: *养父子*肉*ooc 完全是笔者的恶趣味
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 26





	甜与权力

关于自己收养的这个小男孩十分嗜甜一事，塞巴斯蒂安从第一晚就知道了。

彼时那个小男孩刚被自己从那个污秽寒酸的孤儿院里挑选出来，如海水般湛蓝的眼眸里满是不信任。  
像只刚被解救的小狗崽。

落难的小狗十分消瘦，最小号的睡衣在他身上都显得宽大。200支的白衬衫下是他零星散布着伤痕的身体。

男孩蜷缩羊毛毯子里，看上去格外娇小。他似乎十分贪恋羊毛柔软的触感，在塞巴斯蒂安端来睡前奶的时候并不情愿起身，而是花了些时间裹着毯子蹭到床边。

男孩在热牛奶上倒了厚厚一层蜂蜜，用双手捧了起来。氤氲的热气模糊了眼中的戒备，他显得心满意足。

塞巴斯蒂安注意到，男孩先嗅了嗅牛奶的香气，接着伸出舌头舔起了表层的蜂蜜。他的舌很粉，让塞巴斯蒂安想起自己不久前养的小猫——不过在听说自己的养子猫毛过敏后已经送走了。

蜂蜜的甜味似乎让男孩非常愉悦，他重复了好几次舔舐的动作，塞巴斯蒂安甚至都要以为他真的要像只狗崽一样舔完整杯牛奶。

实在是可爱。

男人不动声色地眯起了眼睛，一抹别有深意的笑容在嘴角漾开。

而投入地喝着奶的男孩全然没注意到男人自餐车另一端望过来的眼神，一如他完全没有意识到自己正在踏进怎样的一个陷阱。

———

“想吃这个吗？Ciel？”  
塞巴斯蒂安看向站在马卡龙橱窗前的养子，那双夜空般的眼眸在听到他的话后立刻收起先前的憧憬之色。

这是他们之间的一个约定。  
男孩想要的一切塞巴斯蒂安都会给，只要他开口。

唯独甜食除外。

塞巴斯蒂安规定男孩每天晚餐时间都能吃一道甜点，如果还想要更多——

“Ciel就得拿出什么和Daddy交换哦。”  
男人挑起小男孩的下巴，低笑着擦去他嘴角的可可粉。

而娇小的养子能拿出什么呢？  
他一无所有，唯有自己。

“……想。”  
男孩沉默片刻，红着脸回答。

———

“嗯啊……Daddy…”

塞巴斯蒂安的手总是很冷，触碰上男孩的皮肤让他微微一颤。  
“Ciel的这里和草莓味的马卡龙一样粉呢。”  
男人一边说着，一边含住了男孩的左胸舔舐着挺翘的乳尖，不疾不徐的样子颇有戏谑的味道。

湿软的触感让男孩浑身一震，难耐地拱起身子，试图用小腹去蹭继父垂下的衣角来缓解流窜在全身的酥痒。

“呵…坏孩子。”

塞巴斯蒂安一手向下探去，别有用心地以掌心覆盖在薄薄的布料上，不再做出任何动作，直到男孩用被欲望搅粘的嗓音试探地喊了一下他的名字后，才以一种勉为其难的姿态伸进底裤，捏住了那已略有抬头迹象的分身。

“…嗯啊！…”  
这具身体是如此青涩，而塞巴斯蒂安却是个稔熟的老手。  
他极富技巧地套弄着男孩小小的分身，连着那稚嫩的囊袋一起揉搓，不时不怀好意地用指尖刮蹭那滴着爱液的铃口。

而初尝情事的男孩只觉得一股巨大的电流蹿过四肢百骸，欲望的魔鬼正舔着尖牙，伺机将他拆吃入腹。  
他试图拉开继父在自己身上作恶的手，却没有力气，只能拽着被单，用呻吟控诉，没多久便泄在了男人手里。

男人的笑声低沉磁性，释放后的空虚感让男孩的眼神一时难以聚焦，没有看清那双狭长眼睛里的神情：

浓重的红色里裹着温柔和漆黑的欲望，像最初的那几个夜晚干涸在男孩腿根的血迹。

男人的温柔体贴没有半分虚假，可他的獠牙就藏在微笑之下。

———

“乖孩子，看看你自己，看看这个在Daddy身上浪叫的小混蛋。”  
塞巴斯蒂安咬着男孩的耳垂低语，捏着养子的下巴迫使他睁开被生理泪水模糊的双眼，望向落地窗里的自己。

继父身上的衣服仍然一丝不苟，只有领带解开了。而男孩只穿着小腿袜，两手被反绑在身后，双腿大开地坐在继父身上——准确地说——性器上。  
而他腿间的小小分身如他此刻潮红的脸颊般泛着粉色，随着男人的动作淫靡地晃动。爱液不时自尖端冒出，洒在地毯上留下深色的痕迹。

重力让男人进得前所未有地深，他感觉到那该死的东西撑开自己内壁的褶皱，摩擦过甬道内光滑的肌肤，精准地顶在敏感点上。它宛如一柄炙热的巨剑生生地撕开自己的身体，撕裂自己理智，却恶劣地带给他比疼痛更致命迷人的快感。

“嗯…啊！”  
还有继父的手，顺着男孩平坦的小腹一路往上，捏住了挺翘的乳尖。

男人常年握枪的手上覆着一层薄茧，粗糙的触感让男孩洁白细腻的皮肤飘上樱色。他用两根手指揉搓那樱色的柔软，不时刮蹭着顶端的硬粒，以此从男孩的身体逼出示弱的哭腔。

“嗯啊…Daddy！Daddy！”  
小男孩在继父的爱抚下不住地战栗痉挛，后穴的热和乳尖细小的痒折磨得他欲仙欲死。他一遍一遍地喊着继父，发颤的尾音仿佛在向恶魔寻求救赎，换来的却是体内更加充实的异物感。  
男人加大了攻势，可怜的养子随着他顶胯的动作剧烈地摇晃着，仿佛风暴中脆弱的蝴蝶，只能仰着身体紧紧地靠着继父的胸膛，用被缚的双手拽着他的衣角，以此来寻找平衡。

意识模糊间，男孩感觉到继父温热的气息搔痒了自己的耳朵。

“我将永远爱你，我的小小少爷。”

他没有得到回答。  
而沉浸在情欲里的恶魔只当是幼小的男孩被快感淹没无暇回答，却没有注意到那双蓝眼睛刹那间闪过的清醒。

———

醒来的时候已是第二天中午，塞巴斯蒂安不在房间里，大概是在做午餐。  
男孩扶着床柱爬下床，目光落在了已经拆开的马卡龙礼盒上。

24只装的礼盒，其实只吃了两个。

此刻，那双蓝色的眼睛里没有往日的纯真，深得像月光下的海，暗潮汹涌。

继父在见到他第一眼就夸赞男孩的眼眸像他曾在阿尔卑斯山下见过的雪融而成的湖泊，纯洁清澈。

可是他错了。

少年拎起盒子把马卡龙全倒进燃烧着的壁炉里，随手把盒子扔在了桌上。

重新躺回床上的时候他似乎想到了什么，从枕头下摸出了一枚金色的纽扣，是昨天做爱的时候从继父衬衫上拽下来的。

少年用两根手指捏着纽扣，眯起眼就着窗帘缝隙间透进来的阳光欣赏着上面精致的雕刻——是一只被爪下的毒蛇咬住咽喉的老鹰。

“可是Daddy，”  
男孩微微昂起头——还能看见脖颈处继父留下的斑驳吻痕——笑得不可一世，

“你的吻可比甜食更美味。”

他的眼眸才不是什么浅浅的融雪湖。

而是吞没一切的深海。


End file.
